In The Darkness Sequel To 'Three Rules Broken'
by Blue-Eyed-Wall
Summary: In the darkness, in the pitch black, she realised that she gave up; but, she could still feel, everything. Forget death, people come back, through anomalies. Who said that no one would love you enough to see you again and again?
1. Chapter 1

In the darkness, in the pitch black, she realised that she gave up; but, she could still _feel_, everything. People said death was either pitch black and nothing, nothing what so ever, or, a white light; heaven where angels lay and God awaited you. But, no one waited for her, no one on that side of life and death. But, on the other side, someone she loved waited for her, waited to see her one last time. They would follow her no matter the cost, and she couldn't tell them _no_.

. . .

"Becker, I know you lost her, but you have to stop trying to get yourself killed. Amelia wouldn't want you to do that, would she?" Jenny tried to reason, but failed miserably.

"I can't, I can't, Jenny. I–I lost her when I just found her. There's no way I can get her back here, so, I have to get her back _there_; no matter what. She died as a hero **(A.N: Thanks for that one Sake-tan)**, she said it herself." Becker replied; empty, emotionless. Jenny just shook her head, washing her hands clean on that case. The rest of the team needed a consultant, too. She, also, was upset at the loss of Amelia, she held the team together, and she was the glue. At that moment, Abby entered the room, trying to hide her tears.

"Jenny, there's a problem with the anomaly detector. Come, please." Abby said while fighting back tears that threatened to overwhelm her. Jenny just nodded, not sure whether speaking could cause sobs to erupt. Following Abby mindlessly, she realised that she wasn't heading in the direction of the anomaly detector room; she was heading to Abby's office, the interrogating room, for Abby's use only.

"Abby?" Jenny spoke warily, unsure on what Abby's actions were. Abby carried on walking, ignoring Jenny's anxious but unanswered question. Stepping into Abby's office, Abby turned around and lost it. Bawling her eyes out, sobbing her heart out; for Amelia. The truth was, Abby liked Amelia, but she was annoyed that Amelia did not once acknowledge her.

"Oh, Jenny, I do miss her. I do, I–just–I–oh, god!" Abby stuttered, frustrated that she couldn't get a sentence right. Jenny did not expect that, in fact, she was surprised by Abby's outburst, thinking that Abby was going to shout at her, telling her to get over Amelia – for the teams sake.

"Abby–I–I well I didn't–expect _that_." Jenny stuttered over her words. Abby immediately stopped sobbing, and glared at Jenny.

"Fine, be like that." Abby said icily and stormed out of the room. Jenny sighed, a long and worn out sigh. Losing one of the team wiped it all out of her, left her wondering whether she would die next, if not her, then who. Sometimes, just sometimes, Jenny thought of leaving that all behind. The worry of death following her, the worry of dying and not being able to say goodbye to the ones she loved. Strolling in the empty corridor, a thought struck Jenny. If the team could go back in time, at the _right_ time, that is, they could stop the gun ever being shot; they could stop the death of Amelia. But, if they _did_ do that, they would have to do it inconspicuously, silently and go unnoticed. One little slip could change what was meant to be, but, saving Amelia could change the future as well. Jenny moaned, frustrated at the nagging little thoughts that were interrupting her peace of mind. Silence was rare at the A.R.C, it was irrelevant to the whole procedure, noise was needed to keep the team motivated, _but the team couldn't deal with yet another death_, Jenny thought. Shaking her head and adding another long worn out sigh, Jenny walked meaningfully to the anomaly detector room.

. . .

_I know a song that get's on your nerves, get's on your nerves. I know a song that get's on your nerves all day long_, no, that wasn't passing meaningless time at all, it just made it seem pass along slower. Like at school in the last on the last day of school, staring at the second hand, willing it to move quicker to the top, willing it to go quicker, but, as if torturing you, it seemed to go slower and slower. That was what was happening here.

Time was ignoring the pleas of begging and wails of protest, ticking in simple bliss, ignoring the black world floating into nothing around it. Simply blackness of pure nothing floated around the single person in the dark hell, the hell that was worse than the burning flames of living, God was not on that person's side, and God was torturing that person to insanity. _Insanity was something that led to suicide, in most cases_, Sergeant Salvae-Tal had said to that person once, before hell's bliss. Strange that one day your life was perfectly imperfect, and the next day, you're dead. _Maybe, just maybe, I'm not dead, maybe this is all a nightmare and I'm going to wake up with the screaming and crying for your mother. _But, it doesn't work like that, she felt the pain, heard the cries, heard her last breath; heard her last erratic heartbeat.

God was not on her side; God had a need for her ignorance for death. She had many years of life to come, if only others could find a way to find her, or, maybe she could find them, first.

. . .

Standing in the alley where Amelia was murdered, where he lost his world, Becker listened to the sirens of police cars and the screams of upset children. No one knew what loss meant, Becker knew, though, he felt it; still does, in fact. Not bothering to listen to the outside world anymore, he listened to his internal fight.

_I should give up._

_No, no, no, no! Think, Becker, think of Amelia!_

_I can't, though._

_You can't lose yourself to this, please._

_I will._

_Please, do not do what you are thinking!_ The other inner voice was fading.

_I will._

_Please . . . _Immediately, the other inner voice had all of Becker's attention.

_Amelia?_

_Yes . . . _The voice was barely a whisper, fading second by second.

_I–no–you're __**gone**__, though._

_Don't, Becker . . . _The voice was fading even more, nearly gone.

_No! Don't leave me again, Amelia._

_I have to._

_Please?_

_Be safe . . . _And the voice left, not even a memory.

_I will. _With that, Becker sighed and left the alley, full of hope. Amelia was alive; he could feel it in his bones.

**Please, please, please don't hate me. I've done my best, okay! It's hard trying to get a dead person back into a story! For Christ Sake! I was meant to leave it be as a single one page story, she's meant to be DEAD! Gone! FOREVER! But, in my heart I knew that Amelia couldn't stay dead, it was a much too sweet love between her and Becker, much too sweet. **

**Please, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, Becker, I know this is rude, but, get over it. She's gone, for good. Deal with it, we have, sort of, but, we don't show it and try to get ourselves killed, okay!" Jenny exclaimed at Becker, put off by his mood and attitude to life; thinking that he could follow Amelia to . . . wherever she was, anyway.

"I know, I know, Jenny. You know, I have this goddamn quote ringing around in my head. '_In times of change, learners inherit the Earth; while the learned find themselves beautifully equipped to deal with a world that no longer exists_'. I don't know why I can't get that out of my head, though, it's irrelevant to this whole procedure; unnecessary, in fact." Becker just shook his head at himself, not knowing someone was unnatural to him, annoying and frustrating. Jenny sighed at him, annoyed that she wasn't getting anywhere with him, wagging a finger at him, she warned,

"Careful, Becker, you're on a thin line to be interrogated by Abby, you do not want that, do you?" Jenny raised her eyebrows at him, willing him to break through the suicidal ways. Becker stared at her in disbelief.

"Abby? That's the only threat you have? Wow, I thought you had better, Jenny, I really did." Shaking his head again, he stood up from the chair, and walked out of Nick's old office and now known as Jenny's new office. Sighing again, Jenny followed him out, hoping to get on his nerves enough to get him to listen to her.

"Becker? Please, just listen to me, pay attention," Becker stopped walking, and turned to Jenny, "thank you, now, listen closely, Abby is a very good tormentor; she can get _you_ to change your mind, Becker, and that in itself is amazing, is it not?" Jenny patronised Becker, waiting for him to agree with her. She waited for a minute, and another, and another. Sighing, Jenny realised that Becker would never agree to her,

"You're not –" Becker cut Jenny off.

"No, I'm not, Jenny. Orders are not something I do anymore, you said that would work fine with you, now, deal with it." With that, Becker walked off, still an emotional wreck.

"Crap," Jenny groaned silently and stalked off to the anomaly detector room, needing someone to vent her anger on to; certainly not Lester, though.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passes, even for her, stuck in a black hole, being sucked deeper into the abyss, unable to cry out at the emptiness, she had learned that staying silent and still would preserve her energy; or what little she had left. Darkness was all she could see, nothing was all she could hear; the black hole dragged her down relentlessly and silently.

Straining her ears, listening for a single cry out for another tormented person, but none came. Only nothing, nothing that seemed to be something, yet nothing all the same. It was confusing and terrifying, nothing and everything. It twisted her head and ripped at her soul.

_I could give up_, she thought, _or not, he waits for me. I can feel it._

. . .

The A.R.C was silent and sullen, Lester had stopped nagging at everyone and looked tired; everyone did, no one could sleep. Guilt overwhelmed them, tearing at their hearts, letting them know that they could have prevented her death. The anomaly detector alarm sang, but no one moved and no one cared; they were lost in their selves. Danny broke the silence like the fool he was,

"Come on, guys. What would Amelia say?" Jenny glared at Danny and Abby spoke.

"What would Amelia say? _What would Amelia say?_ You sure know how to pick your right moments, _Danny_, 'cause we couldn't give a shit about what she would say. In fact, I know what she would say; she would be saying '_Guys, this is crap. Talk! Dear Jesu, you're all zombies_', so, maybe you used the wrong words, per usual, Danny. Now, shut up and let us mourn in silence, ass." Turning her head away, she sobbed as quietly as she could; the detectors alarm still sang loud and clear, but no one heard it.

. . .

_Darling you, you were my life, then I lost my way. I couldn't find you. Just as I lost all hope, a light appeared there. Seeing your silhouette, it brought me hope, but you disappeared, along with the light that you brought. I was a fool to think you would follow all the way here . . ._ _and, this is not working._ She thought, lost in a daydream that didn't show.


	4. Chapter 4

_Wouldn't it be nice if I could get out, wouldn't it be nice . . . oh, stuff it. _Lost in a black whirl pool of nothing and light was nowhere and darkness showed nothing. She was alone in an empty hole, digging its way to the centre of the earth. Each passing second seemed to become more hot and humid, the air grew dryer and she grew weaker still. Energy sapping and losing hope she hovered in the black, waiting for an answer. For anything, nothing came.

. . .

Sitting on the edge of the desk, Becker called for Amelia in his mind, wanting to hear her voice again. _Then again, Becker, it could have been a hallucination, nothing at all_,Becker thought, _no; I must not think like that, Amelia is alive. _Becker started to pace the room, humming a thoughtless tune; he carried on with his internal banter. _But, if she was alive, she would come to me; help me now, wouldn't she? _Becker was in such a deep thought, he didn't notice Danny enter the room. Danny spoke,

"Becker, we need you, now. Becker, no buts, just deal with it, we have. Now, move it or I'll get Abby and you will lose it, get that, Soldier Boy?" Becker responded to that jibe.

"I'm not _Soldier Boy_, Danny Quinn. I'm Becker to _you_, get _that_, huh?" Becker retorted and stormed out of the room, seething with anger that was boiling in a pot. It had been there all along, he just needed motive, now he had one. He was the 'Sandhurst Soldier' again, no longer Becker, he was Captain Becker and he was on the move. When he stalked into the Anomaly Detector room, the team were shocked at his show of emotion.

"What?" Captain Becker hissed at them, and the team turned away, no longer a friend of his. It was his first day all over again, no longer wanted nor liked; he grabbed a gun and stormed to the car in a mild hurry. A hand was placed on his shoulder and Captain Becker span around, showed at the display of courage near him when he was this angry.

"Becker, careful, please." Jenny whispered to him and silently walked off.


	5. Chapter 5

"Knock knock, Becker. May I enter your mourning office?" Sarah asked through the door and Becker grudgingly uh-huh'ed her as an answer **(A.N: Do you get that. It's basically uh-huh but . . . different) **Sarah opened the door and closed it after her. This was obviously going to a _private_ chit chat session. Great.

"So, Becker, the team are afraid of you, your _friends_ in the Security aren't talking to you. You aren't making any contact with _anyone_. And, I am about to change that. I have an idea. Well, rather it was Jenny's at first, but, I am acting on it. As you know anomalies go back in time, and Helen had found a way to get the anomalies into the right time with her device. I have replicated that, now, don't get too happy, it may not work fully, and it could go to pieces, but I believe if I set it to the right period of time, you could be there and save Amelia, somehow. Now, please, listen carefully to me, if you do the slightest thing, anything I tell you not to, it could end the world as we know it. Don't forget that we _are_ toiling with the past, it could change what has happened so far since Amelia's . . . death –" Becker butted in Sarah's speech.

"Sarah, get to the point." Becker growled at Sarah and she stood up in front of and slapped him, leaving a red hand mark on his right cheek.

"Becker, I am fed up with you! I'm regretting this already! Listen, please. I'm sorry – but you have to learn to listen as well as giving orders, okay?" Becker slowly nodded, losing his patience. "Good, now we have _that_ under hand, I want you to stay beside me. Not leaving my side! Pretend that you are disabled, and if you left my side, you would surely die. Have you got that?" Sarah asked again. Becker nodded once, annoyed that he had to do what Sarah said. His word was unbreakable.

"Great. Now I want you to follow me, Becker." Sarah ordered and he did. For once in two months, Becker felt happy. He might be able to Amelia again.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry that I have not updated any of my stories for months, I really am. It is going to sound like the oh-so typical author on FanFiction saying "I've been terribly busy, please forgive me, I was merely blah-blah-blah …" and all that drabble because, in all honesty, it is. I'm sorry. I've been busy, I'm telling the truth. Cross my heart, hope to never lie, stuff my face with a pie (I don't like the original. It's so … **_**morbid**_**, don't you think?) that this shall never happen again. If it does, I give you my permission to virtually kick me up the arse. Honest. I'M SO SORRY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, unfortunately, do not own Captain Becker or Primeval. If I did, Becker would not be allowed to have so little screen time (in my opinion) and we would get to see him a shirtless **_**a lot**_** more often, I assure you of that. **

Something was amiss. The darkness was darker than usual, if that was even possible. Was it? Was what "it"? She was so confused. Everything was scrambled in the wrong direction in her head. She was dizzy and weirded out. Was that even possible? Was what possible? _Damn it_.

. . .

"Becker? Becker? Becker!" Fingers snapped in front of his line of sight.

It was there.

The anomaly.

Right there. Just out of his reach. Right. There.

"Becker, just listen to me. No guns because I know that you will shoot Helen and screw the future some way or another, okay?" Someone said. Becker nodded, not really paying attention. Mumbling a few words to his soldiers, Becker walked slowly and hesitantly to the anomaly, not believing that he was about to see Amelia again and save her. He _would_ save her. She _wouldn't_ die again. Not again. The first time was unbearable, but to fail a second would be the end of him. Not again.

. . .

_He's going to do something stupid, Amelia._

_Who are you?_

_No one of importance … as of yet. You will know soon, I assure you of that. I will help him save you if you let me._

_Save me? How can he save me? I'm dead. I think. Am I dead? What is dead? If this being dead, this sucks!_

_No, you are not dead … as of yet. You – _

_Shut up with the stupid "as of yet" mojo that you think makes you sound so magical and eerie and awesome. It's irritating. If I'm not dead, where am I?_

_In between death and life. Not purgatory … as of yet, but somewhere in those realms._

… _What?_

_You shall know soon enough._

. . .

"Hush, Becker. And stay down! If you see you, you are screwed." Sarah hissed. Connor frowned and scratched the back of his head, giving Sarah a strange look.

"That doesn't make sense."

"Keep out of their line of sight, Con-nor." Sarah sighed and looked to her side again. "Damn it."

Becker had already gone ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: In the last chapter there was a hint as to who was the strange voice that Amelia could hear. AND THE VOICE RETURNS!**

**Rate & Review Means That I Shall Love You.**

The dark was fuzzy, if that was even possible. Her head was weak (thinking of which, where _was_ her head? She couldn't touch it, so it didn't seem as if she were tangible anymore) and she couldn't move. She floated. She flew over emptiness and nothing. The nothing void of everything like everything was void of nothing. Polar opposites. Why couldn't she see something?

. . .

Becker snuck along the side of the wall, hearing Amelia mocking Helen as Helen held a gun to her. No fear. Amelia felt no fear at all. She never did. She held no fear in the end, and this time there would be no end.

_Don't_.

Becker froze. _Who are you?_

_Take a guess, dumb ass._

Becker shook his head. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and _no_. She was no longer with him. But she would be.

Soon. There was no doubt about that. Soon enough Becker would feel Amelia's warmth as he wrapped himself around her and she held on to him so passionately in their fervent nights of love and lust and magic.

Soon.

. . .

_At least tell me what he's going to do, then. I mean, if you're so damn helpful, help!_ Amelia tried to yell but she only thought. Strange how she couldn't feel her head yet she could think. Odd, almost.

_I can't. You don't understand. We're meddling with things that we shouldn't anyway, this is just toiling with the past, present and future even further. _The voice argued. Amelia felt insane. Voices. Who would have thought that?

_Then why the hell are you attempting something in the first place, huh? If it's so dangerous and "meddling", why start this mess?_

_Because Becker just isn't the same without you._

. . .

" … Knowing we would do what you wanted, even though we thought that this was real. There was no anomaly, there …" It was nearly that time again. That awful and scary time. How could he save Amelia without being seen, though? That was a near impossible feat.

. . .

_Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're just me but not me. I'm going crazy. I was already crazy. I once worked with the government in a top secret organisation while fighting dinosaurs!_

_And you will again. Be patient. Time will heal all._

_One more cryptic clue from you, voice, and I swear that I will find your voice box and rip it out with my bare hands._

_Violence is never the answer, sweetie pie._

_I know that nick name …_

. . .

" … Figure it out …"

No.

Not again. Oh, God, not again.

Becker jumped.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Wow, two updates in one day. Lucky chaps!**

_**Previously:**_

" … _Figure it out …"_

_No._

_Not again. Oh, God, not again._

_Becker jumped._

The darkness was light now. It wasn't so scary. There. A brighter light. Should she go there? Life had told her not to with the cliché movies (_"Don't go into the light, Johnny!"_ and _"Not the light! Don't follow it!"_) and sad songs of people following said light.

But it looked so pretty.

So pretty that she could touch it with one fingertip.

Wait. What? Fingertip? Finger? Since when?

That's when the pain started.

. . .

Becker sat on the floor.

Panting. Smiling. Crying.

Happy.

. . .

_He was an idiot._

…

_Hello? Amelia?_

…

_Oh, shi –_

. . .

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I missed you."

"I missed you, too."

"Don't ever leave me again."

"I won't ever leave you again."

And their lips touched.

**NOTE: Kudos to the person who can correctly place the two quotes into two old movies. WARNING: THEY ARE OLD AND ARE BLACK AND WHITE MOVIES WHICH MEANS THAT MANY OF YOU WILL NOT KNOW THEM. Do not feel downhearted – I just wanted to know who shares the same interests as me, that is all. And: no, I am not some sneaky stalker. No worries there, then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: I have one thing to say that I am hurt about: reviews. There's basically NIL! THAT'S UNFAIR! *****sobs in a corner like the lost person that I truly am***** Can you pwetty pwease be nice people and review? Rate? Send a message if ya hate it?**

…

**No swearing, though – I hate that. No. Backsies. I **_**loathe**_** it. Be good to me and review and I'll update **_**so**_** much more often. Perhaps I'll even give you a sneak peek to the next chapter … Hint, Hint. *grins manically***


End file.
